epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goku and Superman/Freddy vs Ghostface ft. Jigsaw
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZKeH5k4JMU Ok, I made this rap : Freddy Krueger vs Ghostface feat Jigsaw. PLACE: *room with toilet-first Saw movie" "Freddy and Ghostface are both on ground(Freddy on one end, Ghostface on other) they're starting to get up,they noticed they have locks on their legs" Freddy:Oh damn where am I? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! FREDDY KRUEGER "Freddy sees Ghostface* Freddy:Ghostface? Ghostface:My head...? Freddy? VS GHOSTFACE BEGIN! Rapping starts at 00:26 Freddy: Why are we here with locks on a legs? Nevermind, your end will be faster than a Painter's Revenge. You spent hard time, trying to kill traumatic girl, While I am kicking hundreds buckets,budgeting the world. Why don't you take off your mask and show me your face? Or I have to guess? Are you Mickey, Roman, Jill or Dave? MC from Hell , Nightmare to you, In this rap you won't be surviving like Doofy, Just ask Stu. Ghostface: This is a place where your grave is gonna be, You're talking a load of bullshit, freak, this is reality. Since you're special,let's talk about your lonely past. Mother was raped, daddy deceased,and that hamster was fast. I am spitting rhymes like fire, call me Jason Voorhees. You got burns on your face, use this New First Degree. Ending will be brutal: Maggie with a Pipe Bomb, Soon, you'll join her in Hell, that's where your Krueger family belong. "Freddy gets a bit angry" Freddy: You're killing me? You must be smoking weed with Shorty, Screaming: „Wazzzup!“ through phone would be more worthy. Ghostface: Your Kung-Fu style is worse than Obi-wan's, Once, I am finished with you I will be saying: Sayonara, Freddy-san. "Saw starts to rap but he is not in room ,he is in other room so only his voice can be heard" Saw: Welcome fools , you didn't even realise that you were trapped. Dissing each other won't help you get away from this crap. Let me introduce myself, Jigsaw's name, Are you ready to play a little game? "in the middle of a room on a wall there is TV , TV turns on and Saw appears and continues to rap through TV" See that body in the center of a room? There's one key inside of it, just kidding, you'll be doomed. This puzzle has something to do with that toilet. Perhaps, taking a shit would give away a fucking spoiler. I saw your movies and your murders are weak, Tell me, how you guys wanna die with Shotgun Collar or Needle Pit? Charles, your Demons won't help you this time, Ghostface, your sidekicks won't play with your mind. Under that dead body you got a saw to escape, You got 10 minutes,otherwise it will be gas rape. WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Will Ghostface and Freddy escape? Comment below! Thanks for watching! *in background we see Freddy trying to cut chains and he passes saw to Ghostface* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!﻿ Jigsaw or Freddy or Ghostface? Ghostface Freddy Jigsaw Category:Blog posts